


Ingaphandle Elikhulu

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ingaphandle Elikhulu

"Woza manje, wench, awuzukukulala ngempela lokho?"  
UBrienne uqiniswe amahlombe, wethuka umsindo wezwi lakhe. Ukusuka lapho ahlala khona eqonde ngaphansi kwesisekelo somuthi, isandla sinwetshwa kulombhede wakhe, udinga kuphela ukuphakamisa amehlo ukubona uJaime, owolintshi kanye nesibani somlilo esibomvu sidlala phakathi kwezici zakhe lapho ahlala khona ngaphambi komlilo. Ubheke phansi eposini lakhe nasezintweni zakhe zokulwa kanye nasebunzini lakhe kubhoboke kancane. Ngemuva kokungabaza okuncane, isandla sakhe saphinde saba nenhloso futhi sakhipha umbhede ngokukhululeka futhi waqhubeka nokwenza indawo efanelekile yokulala. "Ngizokwazi."

Bekungeke kube kuhle ukubanjwa ungakulungele; yini ngesinqumo sabo sokubasa umlilo, ngenxa yamakhaza abuhlungu nokuwa kweqhwa, futhi wazijwayeza ukulala engutsheni enjalo, ngobunye ubusuku obunye bokuqina kwentamo nomhlane kwakungeke kulimaze lutho.

UJaime wacabanga ngenye indlela. "Leyo nsimbi kumele idubule," kusho yena. “Uzofudumala ngaphambi kobusuku ngaphambi kokuba kuphele. Ukuthi izitha ziyeza ngeke uze ukwazi ukugoba ingalo yakho ukuze umelane nemeyili ye-icy. Ucabanga ukuthi kungani i-Night's Watch igqoka zonke lezo zingubo ezimnyama hhayi izinsimbi ezimnandi? "

Kuyiqiniso, kwakungeyona into ecacile. Noma kunjalo, ngenkathi izama ukulala engubeni yayo, lapho ifakwe embhedeni noma ngaphandle kwetheku lokulala, wawezwa amakhaza omhlaba ahamba emhlabathini futhi enza imisipha yakhe ibe yizintambo eziholayo, ancibilike emalungeni akhe futhi ezwa nezeluleko zika iminwe yakhe.

UJaime wayibona le nto eshintshashintshayo, ebabaza emehlweni akhe. Ngokuqina okuvumayo nokuvumelana, futhi ngokububula okuncane, uBrienne wahlala phansi waqala ukungcofa iminwe yakhe ebingwayo emabheleni abambise isikhali emahlombe akhe. Ubekwenza kube nzima ukuwenza, bese kuthi ngemuva kokumisa kancane ukuze abeke eceleni leyo imeyili, wasukuma wakhipha umthwalo ophathelene nemilenze yakhe. Ngenkathi eguqa phambili, phezulu okhalweni, izandla zizungeze ithole, uJaime wabuka izicubu zomuntu eziqinayo zamahlombe akhe nasemahlombe emhlane futhi eshintsha ngaphandle komthungo ngaphansi kwesikhumba esibilisiwe.

Wayicindezela izindebe zakhe ndawonye.

“Akukhathazi lokho?” Wambuza, naye.

UBrienne wamgqolozela wambuka, ngaphambi kokubuyisela ukunaka kwakhe emsebenzini wakhe. "Ini?"

"Konke lokho okubunjiwe kwesikhumba. Ngangihlala ngizonda izinto lapho ngiyisidididi egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa. Uma usuqalile ukujuluka umane nje ukhuhla kanye namathangi kuwo wonke amabala angalunganga. ”UJaime wathatha enye yezinduku ezilahlekile eceleni komlilo wabo obuthakathaka wavele wazungeza ngasekhishini; kwesinye isikhathi bephonsa iso indlela ye-wench, iphawula intambo yesicubu esivela emadolweni kuye ekugolweni ethangeni lakhe elaliqina njalo lapho eguqula isisindo sakhe. “Noma womile, lesikhumba siyaqina futhi siqina emakhazeni, siyancipha. Ngeke ngikugqoke. ”

Kungani ingubo yami yombhede ingeniswa ngale ndlela?, UBrienne wazicabangela, futhi wahlengeka, edonsa ekholini elinerhasi lesikhumba esibilisiwe esimbambe entanyeni. Amaphuzu akhe asebenza, kepha kungani enendaba? Kwakungekho .. kwakumangalisa kuye; ukulala ngaphandle kokuvikelwa - Ngokuqinisekile u-Oathkeeper uboshelwe ezingubeni eduze kwakhe kusihlwa, kodwa namanje. "Nginoboya ngaphansi," wamxosha. "Akukaziwa noma yisiphi isikhumba esithinta isikhumba, futhi anginangqondo.” Lokho bekubonakala kuvulekile kakhulu ngaye: "Uyasiza."

"Ukuhlela ukulwa nenkemba ebuthongweni bakho?"

Lapho ebona ukumamatheka kobuhlakani kukaJaime, uBrienne wezwa ukushisa kushona ngasemuva kwentamo yakhe, ngaphandle kwesizathu ngaphandle kobuso bakhe. "Cha."

“Manje wesaba ini?” UJaime welula eceleni kwesisekelo somuthi obheke ngemuva kwakhe, wabheka ngethala elincane lesikhala abathole ukulisebenzisa. “Angiboni muntu lapha. Akekho ozokuhlasela kulobubusuku. Ngiyaqapha, uma ngizwa okuthile, uzoba ngumuntu wokuqala engivukayo. ”

UBrienne wamhlikihla ikhanda - wayengezukuthatha lelo thuba. Kunesizathu sokuthi kufanele aqaphele konke impilo yakhe, ngaphezu kwanoma yiluphi uhlangothi olugqamile, kodwa iqiniso lokuthi wenqabile ukuphumula ngokunethezeka, lingaba yinto encane kuJaime, ukungabaza amandla akhe okuthatha ithuba lakhe ukubuka, okusho ukuthi akamethembi ngobuhle bakhe. Ngaphakathi kuye, wezwa amagama ayiziteketiso, ecula - isifebe samakhosi u-Kingslayer, isifebe sikaKingslayer. Wayengazi nakancane ukuthi uzothini, kodwa walinganisa inkulumo yakhe isikhashana, ngaphambi kokuba anqume ukuthi kungakuhle ukulala ubusuku ngaphandle kokuvalwa kokugqokwa kwengubo yakhe okwambangela ukuba ajikijeke futhi ajike, afune isikhundla sokunethezeka ngeze.

Wagibela ngesihluku ezinsikeni ezinzima ezaziboshwe ngasohlangothini lwesifu lakhe.

Akuzange kube yilapho ethatha izintambo egcotshwe - isivele ilukhuni ngohlobo oluhlaza - emzimbeni wakhe kangangokuba wabona indlela amehlo kaJaime aqhamuke ngayo futhi alandela umkhondo omncane wenyama eveziwe phakathi kwebhulukwe nehembe eladalulwa lapho izingalo zakhe ziphakama . Ukugcwala kwashunqa ngaphansi kwenkinobho yesisu, kumnaka, bese amehlo akhe, ethukile, engaqiniseki, athola ukuthi uJaime ubedidekile okwesikhashana nje, kungani ekholisa i-wench ukuthi iphinde ihlubule?


End file.
